


La cuna de la espada

by MurakiLovesg



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasia, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, fantasia heroica
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurakiLovesg/pseuds/MurakiLovesg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una vieja taberna y un desconocido que cuenta una vieja historia a un joven muchacho...</p>
            </blockquote>





	La cuna de la espada

La escasa luz de la chimenea iluminaba la gastada capucha que llevaba sobre la cabeza. Su voz sonaba áspera mientras le relataba una historia. Frente a él, un joven muchacho le escuchaba mientras bebía.  
  
—Shanandes no es un pueblo conocido por el arte de la danza o el lienzo, no es una ciudad de damas hermosas y fiestas.  
  
El encapuchado y encorvado hombre había entrado en la taberna buscando refugio. En aquellos tiempos era normal encontrar vagabundos, pero aquel había prometido contarle una historia a cambio de una cena caliente y a le había dado pena.  
  
—Si alguien me preguntara ni siquiera mencionaría el lugar —Continuó hablando el hombre—, pero siendo vos un futuro guerrero estoy seguro de que os puede interesar. Shanandes es la cuna de la espada. Allí se mecen los futuros soldados, se amamantan de acero y crecen fuertes en la forja donde se fraguan las leyendas.  
  
John se llevó su jarra a los labios tratando de ocultar un sonría. El hijo de un campesino no tenía ese tipo de sueños. Que absurdo. John se despistó un momento, cuando vio a Marian una joven dotada, para todo.  
  
—Una hermosa muchacha. ¿No habéis pensado nunca desposaros con ella?  
  
El joven bufó. —Es la hija de un mercader y…  
  
—Eso es algo que no debiera preocuparos.  
  
—Tengo que irme—Habló el chico con la mandíbula tensa. Se alzó para marcharse, pero el hombre le detuvo. La fuerza con la que agarraba su brazo le sorprendió.  
  
—¿No sientes curiosidad?  
  
—¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?  
  
—Porque sé que tú valdrías. He visto algo en ti. ¿Quieres ser siempre tratado como un simple campesino? No, no me malinterpretes, pero es así como he visto que los presentes te tratan. ¿Quieres ser siempre al que pisen los demás?  
  
El muchacho negó con la cabeza mientras volvía a sentarse.  
  
Lo escuchó hablar de hazañas y proezas durante un rato o al menos es lo que a él le pareció porque al mirar a su alrededor no quedaba más que una mesa ocupada por un soldado enorme y el gordo tabernero frotando una jarra sucia. A esas alturas de la noche todo le parecía más real.  
  
—Cuando la guerra empiece…  
  
—¿Guerra?  
  
—Sí. Siempre hay una, muchacho y cuando empiece vas a tener que luchar. Yo podría ayudarte. ¿No aspiras a ser nada más?  
  
—No creo que pudiera.  
  
—¿Piensas que Astrid se creía capaz?  
  
—¿El gran Astrid? ¿El general supremo de los ejércitos?  
  
—El mismo al que los hombres temían y las mujeres deseaban. Nuestro más antiguo salvador.  
  
—Dicen que todavía está vivo. Quizás esté allí.  
  
El hombre guardó silencio unos segundos:—Quizás… No lo sé. Hay también quien dice que murió.  
  
—¿Que debería hacer?  
  
—Solo encontrar Shanandes. Escucha, ve corriendo a casa coge alguna de tus cosas y reúnete conmigo en la frontera. Date prisa.  
  
Cuando el joven desapareció por la puerta el hombre se quedó mirando el fondo de su vaso. En el momento en el que el tabernero desapareció se lo bebió de un trago y se puso en pie. Sin encorvarse su altura era casi el doble de lo que había parecido cuando entró en la taberna, incluso sus hombros parecían más anchos. Caminando sin bastón se acercó a la mesa del Guerrero.  
  
—¿Astrid muerto? —Preguntó el soldado con un deje jocoso.  
  
Retirando su capucha, el hombre que había estado contando la historia mostró un rostro joven enmarcado por una melena rubia. —No es de importancia que sepa si estoy vivo o no. —Respondió con una sonrisa.  
  
—Llevas siglos haciendo esto, ¿No te cansas, Astrid?  
  
—¿Quién llevaría soldados a nuestro señor? Acaso ¿te estás volviendo viejo y blando, Euides? —Preguntó burlón.  
El guerrero dio un golpe sobre la mesa partiéndola en dos.  
  
Astrid soltó una carcajada aunque por dentro se sentía culpable. Muchas eran las veces que había contado la historia embelesando a miles de jóvenes, pero siempre se había guardado una parte de esa leyenda para él, esa en la que se decía que Shanandes también era conocida como la cuna de la destrucción y la muerte porque quien es acunado por el acero, alimentado por el honor y la gloría acabara en los brazos de la muerte.  
  
—¿Crees que este llegará hasta el final, Astrid?  
  
Sin responder se cubrió con la capucha y apoyándose sobre su bastón fue en busca del nuevo pupilo.


End file.
